


sook aola

by mickeyrecords



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Sith Academy Fanverse
Genre: Abuse, Force Sensitivity, Force Training, Mother Complex, Nar Shaddaa (Star Wars), Orphans, Sith, Sith Training, The Force, author is doing her best, crime boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeyrecords/pseuds/mickeyrecords
Summary: the story of how a baby left on the doorstep of one of the most feared crime bosses in Nar Shadda came to be one of the only remaining siths in the entire Galaxy.* These are all MY original characters *
Relationships: Umbosk Whul/Nolno Whul
Kudos: 2





	1. a new hutt

**Author's Note:**

> >:^)

Bisma Evice was six months old when she was left in front of the blaster doors of Umbosk Whul.

At this time Bisma was not Bisma, she was Sira Drays, according to the identification card her parents left in the black handwoven basket she lied in. The unraveling basket was sitting on the grimy floor of Nar Shadda the moon of Nal Hutta, the homeworld to the Hutt species and known as the biggest criminal underworld, infested with bounty hunters, Hutt crime lords, and smugglers. During the galactic civil war, Nar Shadda was deemed extremely unsafe and polluted. In fact, Nar Shadda had open arms to all outlaws and pirates. With no natural terrain, a place where no one would choose to live on purpose.

But Siras parents found it suitable for a six-month-old. 

She would be crying right now, but she was fast asleep from some type of spice her parents gave her. But if she was awake she would be crying because she is lying in front of the lair of Umbosks, one of the most feared crime lords in Nar Shadda. Known for not giving any cares when it came to murdering people who crossed him, he specialized in arranging bounty hunters, and if you didn't pay him in time you would be a dead man. Sira was defenseless. She could be taken, or worse. But her parents didn’t care. They just needed to get rid of her before someone found out.

Lucky for Sira, Umbosk had a Twi’lek wife. She was of the Lethan race, with pink skin and blue dots going down her head tails. She also had wide brown doe eyes and big lips,though she had a scar, it was as delicate as a piece of lace running from her right eye to a left ear, adding to her beauty. She was forced into the marriage of course. She was too beautiful to be seen with a Hutt of such filth. Probably traded for protection or used to form a peace treaty. Udadahile was her name until she was stripped of her culture by Umbosk and her name was changed to Nolno, ‘it's easier to remember’ Umbosk told her ‘you don’t have any say anyways’ he said. So she nodded and went back to daydreaming about what her life could have been if she was free. 

But she wasn’t free. And anything that wasn’t Umbosks ‘business’ she had to take care of, shopping, cleaning, cooking. Umbosk was blue with yellow eyes. He had red horizontal lines going across his back so he was easy to spot in a public setting. This caused him to rarely leave the house for his own protection. This is why Nolno was on her way back from a shopping trip when she saw the basket, she approached slowly. Thoughts went through her head, “Careful, who knows, could be a bomb, a lot of people have it out for Umbosk.”

She peeled back the blankets uncovering a tiny baby. Her eyes widened and before she could stop herself she raised her hand. Knuckles skimming the baby’s pale skin, flinching at how cold it was. But she never has felt something so soft.

“ A nima” she whispered.

She picked up the basket and out of one of the gaps in between the woven grass came Siras identification card. Nolno furrowed her brows and picked it up, reading through its contents. In her culture, you never let go of your children and your family. Looking down at the baby’s rosy cheeks “afa sook aola” she breathed. Though she knew nothing of the child other than what was written in galactic basic on the lucid piece of plastic, she held on like she would never let go. This baby is going to be her heaven, Umbosk was against Nolno having friends and being social, so this child was all she was going to get. If she could just convince Umbosk to let her keep it, that is.

She looked up and took a deep breath to prepare herself for the wrath that is Umbosk. Squeezing her eyes shut, she contemplated running with the kid, She tried that before.

It never works.

She exhales and steps forward. Taping on the intercom, because Umbosk never lets her have a key. Afraid she'll do something with it. He is a very paranoid person, as is the whole Hutt society. Their rule is to get as much as possible and never lose it. The doors open and the waft of Hutt invades her nostrils. Her face turns into a grimace for a few seconds before putting on the biggest smile she can muster, crossing the threshold of Umbosks lair.

“You’re late” he calls.

Nolno stiffens, it's never good when she's late.

“I know, I found something outside and I got caught up with it.”

She sees his tail out of the corner of her eye. Then he is right in front of her, slime dripping from his mouth. He breathes a long sigh, the smell of dead Klatooine paddy frog on his tongue. “ is that my food?” he says reaching for the baby before she gets a chance to respond, but just before he gets his fat fingers on the child she yanks it back throwing the actual bag of groceries in front of her. Umbosk narrows his eyes before grabbing the bag, pulling out a horned melon, ripping it apart, and biting into it.

“What’s that?” he asks, gesturing to the white sheet in Nolnos arms.

“Oh.” is all she can say. Wracking through her brain, trying to find the times when Umbosk said yes to something she asked for and attempting to recall how she asked to get his permission. “It's an heir.”

Umbosk snorts, all the food from his mouth falling out on the carpet Nolno cleaned just yesterday. “An heir? Let me see?” he asks.

Nolno hesitates before slowly bringing back the sheet covering Siras face “huh. Where did you find it.”

She waits for a moment not quite understanding his tone, because that question sounded like a statement. After all, English was not her first language, not even Huttese because Umbosk tried teaching her but gave up after two days. “Outside. I thought it was good because she was clearly abandoned, so you wouldn’t have any other problems with people, buying people off the black market and all.” Nolno responds.

“She?”

“Yes, see?” she took the identification card out from the pocket right inside of her cloak waving it at him for him to take. Instead, he continues to stare at her blankly. Giving up she holds it up to herself and reads it out loud to Umbosk.

“It’s not common to have a woman,” he grunts “crime boss, is a job for a man. even though she would be a good maid to me? Huh? You won’t have to do all the chores you would have more time to be with me, hm?”

The thought of spending even more time with Umbosk makes Nolno internally gag, but she will do anything just to have this kid. She nods, smiling. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” she silently squeals with the thought that he is coming to his senses to let Nolno have the baby.

“You have to keep her under control. Can’t let her get in the way of business. Keep her out of my way. She cannot talk to anyone but me and you,” he grumbles.

“Yes, that’s fine I will take care of her. She can sleep in the closet off of our quarters. I will make her clothes, and everything she’ll ever need, you won’t have to lift a finger.” Nolno is exuberant, so she’s trying to find ways that would let her keep the kid. So she says she’ll raise the kid by herself, so he won’t have to do anything. She always has to do everything for him anyways. Sometimes he even makes her feed him. She finds it repulsive. Every Hutt is on a power trip and thinks everyone owes them everything. Lazy piece of-

“Sira Drays. She will keep her name.”

“What?” Nolno furrows her brows, she is confused. If a Hutt gets something, they claim it. One time Umbosk made Nolno go through their entire home and label everything ‘Umbosk property’ she thought it would have been ‘property of Umbosk’ but the Hutts were not very smart in that sort of thing. He even labeled her. Originally Nolno didn’t even have a last name but at that point, she had a different first name anyways, everything had changed for her.

“She doesn’t come from either of us. I’m not calling her daughter. She’s not yours either. When she is old enough she will become a maid of ours, not family.” The more he talks the more food is getting on the floor.

Nolno looks down at the soiled floor. She contemplates what she should say next. She could disagree, try to convince him to just have a family. They can never have children with each other anyways. But arguing will probably end physically, Umbosk with the upper hand. Or she can suck up. Sira and Nolno can be family in private, without Umbosk. Nolno decides to go with the latter.

“I agree. She is nothing to us except for help.”

“Good.”

Nolno cocks her head in question. Is he saying yes to her keeping the baby? She can never tell. Sometimes she assumes, but that never ends well either. Even if her assumption was correct. She needs direct orders from him constantly. She takes a deep breath, face flat of any emotion, and takes a dive. The dive is risky for the waters are dark, she cannot see how safe it is. Could be shallow and break all her bones, could be deep and survive. So she jumps.

Holding her breath, falling with closed eyes...

“Does this mean we can keep the child?”

Falling fast, getting closer...

“Fine.”

Splash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sith OC storyline fanfiction. I'm trying to make everything as accurate to the star wars universe as possible, and if I miss anything, please tell me! I hope you enjoy it! I do have a wattpad with this same story posted (its the exact same username) there is some extra content such as photos of her identification card and stuff like that. the identification card does play a big role in this story so I recommend at least taking a little look. 
> 
> Sook aola; Black Flower  
> Nima; Gift  
> Afa; A or An  
> -G


	2. chapter 2: shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >B^/

Sira woke up in a fit of giggles.

Nolno usually woke her up in this mood. She thought it was fun because her mother used to do it and it made her days better, so she did it to Sira. This was a day she especially needed Sira to be in a good mood. The day is going to be chock full of cleaning and shopping. Not buying anything fun though, they never do.

Sira got pulled out of a dream where she was running through the fields by Alema, that is what Sira called Nolno. Sira knew it meant 'caretaker' in Ryl. Alema taught her Ryl. Alema said it was good to know more than one language so you can speak with more people. Hence, Sira at three years of age speaking English and Ryl. Alema told Sira to not speak their language in front of Umbosk because it was 'top secret' so they avoided getting in trouble with Mr.Whul, Umbosk didn't even pay attention to what they said so he wouldn't notice anyway. Just to be safe, they didn't speak Ryl around him though. When she was two, just starting to talk, Umbosk tried speaking to her in Huttese, to teach her, but Sira ended up giggling at the language which frustrated Umbosk and for punishment, she had to hand feed Umbosk while Alema bathed him.

Sira cracked her eyes open before lunging at Alema attempting to tickle her back. "No!" Alema said her smile widening before collapsing backward, head barely missing the side of the closet Sira slept in. The closet was about the size of a dresser laid on its back. There was a bigger one storing Alemas clothes and while she was moving her clothes to the smaller closet for Sira, Umbosk yelled at Alema for making sacrifices so a random kid can sleep better. So Sira was stuck with a small closet to sleep in, but her dreams went far beyond that small space.

Sira laid her head against Alema's chest, letting her eyelids drift close and her body falls back into unconsciousness. Alema basked in the warmth, cuddling with Umbosk was not enjoyable, he was slimy and cold, it was always a chore to sleep in the same bed with him. but Sira was soft and warm. Alema started tracing up and down Siras pale skin with the fingernail of her pointer finger, leaving goosebumps in its wake. She lightly shaked Sira "hey, hey, we have a lot of work to do today." Alema said.

"But Alema I want to cuddle" Sira frowned.

"Yes, i know, but if we don't get up then we will have to talk to Mr. Wuhl, and neither of us wants that." Sira lifted her head from Alema's chest and heaved a sigh, pouting "I know my sook aola but the earlier we start the faster we finish, then we can play" Alema smiled.

"YAY!YAY!YAY!PLAY!PLAY!PLAY! MAYBE WHEN WE GO TO THE MARKET WE CAN SEE MY FRIEND!'' Sira whisper-yelled, afraid of waking up Umbosk because she did not know if he was still in the room beyond the sheer cloth covering the closet doorway.

Alema fiddled with the hem of Siras capri pants that she had hand sewn. "Yes, sook aola but remember do not mention her in front of Mr.Whul he will get very mad and we won't be able to see her again." Alema hushes. Cami Grin was a girl that Sira met in the main market of Hutta Town, very close to where they lived. Her parents ran the stand where Alema got Mr.Whul's klatooine paddy frog imported from Tatooine, so they spent a lot of time there. "Go get your cloak and shoes and meet me at the door, I still have to get credits from Mr.Whul, okay?

"Okay!"

Alema left the closet leaving Sira to get her shoes and cloak alone. Her shoes where some slip-on boots, she did not know how to tie yet, though she was very smart for only three years of age, starting to make small words at one, and walking at nine months. Alema noticed this. Back before she married Umbosk she used to take care of children, and not any child was comparable to Sira. At three no one should be able to put on shoes and talk like she could, but here she was. Sira slipped on her shoes and hooked the little clasp in front of her hooded cloak. Her cloak was black, like the rest of her wardrobe, but that's for her safety because people in crime found out about her when she accidentally walked in on a meeting, immediately being grabbed out by Alema, but people still found out. How can you explain a random child in your house? You can't. She has to stay hidden just like how Alema did when she married Umbosk.

She pulled back the linen curtain covering the doorway of the closet. No door. She was never fully trusted. She looked both ways of making sure she was clear, then stepped out heading for the door. She was not hiding from Mr. Whul, well, she was, but she did not have too, just hated interacting with him. It always ended in something rotten, never anything good. Right before she reached the door she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard his bellowing laugh. Whenever he laughs it is usually over the humiliation of Alema, making her wear something weird and forcing her to dance around or something more negligent. Whenever that happened Sira closed her eyes as tight as possible forcing the tears back in, not wanting to show emotion in front of Umbosk. He would laugh and laugh while Alemas face would turn red with humiliation and Sira cried. 'It could be worse' Alema would say, Sira didn't know what could be worse because she was still young, not knowing much, despite her intelligence.

Whenever Sira heard a laugh she went into fight or flight, but thank god, this time Alema came out from the adjacent room and picked up Sira's hand, dragging her through to the living room, and giving up having to adjust her strides for Siras short legs, she took Sira into her arms. Umbosk yelled something unintelligible before Sira and Alema were out the door. Alema wiped a tear and Sira cocked her head in question "nothing, sook aola" she choked. Sira never found out what Mr. Whul told or if he did something to her, she would never know.

Alema did a sort of half jog trying to get to the market as fast as possible. Right before crossing under the neon arch displaying various products all in different languages, Alema halted, right before walking through the threshold of the market portal she looked around before yanking both of their hoods up. Sira did not like to have her hood up because Alema does her hair in such pretty braids. The night before Alema put two french braids starting at the front of her scalp ending in pigtails at the bottom. But she never got to show them off outside of the house. Sira has always wondered how Alema got her hair skills, she doesn't even have any.

They walked into the market bouncing from vendor to vendor, their bags getting filled. Sira always kept her head and eyes up. Looking at the advertisements seemingly floating around her. She loved the neon lights. They were so pretty and she wished she was as pretty as the lights. Sometimes she looked directly above herself and saw round and brown floating platforms.

Alema looked up at Sira, eyes reflecting everything she saw; neon in her irises. Alema's mind contemplated what it is like to see beauty in something horrible on the inside. Sira looked down at Alema. "Your skin looks extra pink with the lights, so pretty," Sira said with a face of innocence, causing Alema to forget about her disturbing thoughts.

"You're just as gorgeous" Alema smiled up at Sira "We are about to see Cami, do you want to come down?"

Sira nodded, this was her favorite part of the trip. Cami was almost the complete opposite of Sira, having blonde straight hair and she was short for her age. Sira had long black wavy hair and was tall for three. The duo started walking to the store that Cami's parents owned and where Sira's friend was probably on the floor playing at the moment. As they neared the store, Sira looked up and tugged at the hem of Alemas cloak "what does that say?" she asked.

"Tatooine Imports" Alema responded. The storefront was pretty deserted, after all, it was early in the day, Sira and Alema were going to come to the market later in the day but change of plans. "Hello? Anyone....here? Mr.Grin? Mrs.Grin?" Alema called out whilst holding Sira's hand. Alema looked down every aisle of the store. Sira looked at all of the products, she wanted to know what it would be like to have a store or own anything for that matter.

"HELLO?"

Both Alema and Sira jumped back in shock, before realizing it was Ms. Grin "Oh! Hello Ms. Grin!" Alema stepped forward dragging Sira with her "Did you get Mr. Whul's things in? When I didn't come here last week he was in a-" she cleared her throat, glancing down at Sira finding her distracted "-Kunta- '' she whispered "-mood" Alema finished.

"Yes! Here, all in this bag, I added an extra Hubba gourd." Ms.Grin said, handing Alema a canvas bag full of various products from Tatooine. She squatted down to Sira's level "I'm sorry Sira but Cami is not home. She went to a camp and won't be back for a long time.'' Ms. Grin twisted her eyebrows into a sign of sympathy, took Sira's hand, and messaged her palm.

"Oh"

"Well, thank you Ms. Grin, uh, we will be back next week, thank you." Alema knew they needed to get out of there before Sira started crying, she did not want to drive customers away from Ms. Grin, her only friend in the whole galaxy. She picked Sira up and they started walking back home. Alema was walking the fastest she ever had, dodging people, running into some, she didn't care, just wanted to get home as fast as possible. Sira laid her head on Alema's shoulder and started to sob. Alema felt her tears leaking through the thick cotton of her cloak and Sira trembling. This is fine, she should always show emotion, good or bad.

They approach the doors signaling home and Alema slapped the button for access, wanting to comfort Sira as soon as possible. Alema tapped her foot on the pavement waiting for Umbosk to open the blaster doors. They slowly parted with a hiss and she walked through the door frame into the living room before the doors completely opened, setting Sira down on the floor next to the kitchen with the dolls she made for her. Sira does not even pick them up. Alema thought that was odd but unloaded the food into their respective spots in the kitchen anyway, keeping a side-eye on Sira to make sure she did not get into something. The entire day Sira just sat there, staring at the ground tracing random shapes into the carpet. But Sira's brain wasn't blank like Alema thought it was, the whole day Sira was thinking about how the only person in the universe she loved, other than Alema, left her. Gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another chapter! I am like a week late, but that's.....how it's going to be sometimes :/ I just realized that I have been putting absolutely NO definitions of the non-English words I use in this story, so I will be now. there will always be a definition for unknown words down here for future reference. once again thank you for reading!
> 
> Kunta; Hell or Hell-ish
> 
> -G

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sith OC storyline fanfiction. I'm trying to make everything as accurate to the star wars universe as possible, and if I missed something, please tell me! I hope you enjoy it! also, I am on Wattpad (same username) where I have a picture of Siras identification card, it has her name and everything on it, so if your interested it there :)
> 
> p.s. I upload on Mondays
> 
> -G


End file.
